criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Prophecy to the Future
A Prophecy to the Future is the seventh case in Waterbell as well in Greenrose Plains. Plot Previously, Aura told the team about one of the compoments of the missing Weather Machine was found at the Herton Train Station, which was recently reopened because of strange noises in there. Chief Helfer sent Florence and the Player in the train station. In the train tracks, they found a man having bruises over his body, realising that he was murdered, not ran over by the train. They identified the man as Henry Wellington, an suspect of an old case that Joshua investigated. Later in the case, they found enough suspects to suspect for Henry's murder. Raymond Amber, who was the first one to arrive. Noah Haltboard, the pocket watch that he stole was found on the crime scene, Sandra Winterfrost, she was pictured in the CCTV Camera arriving at the crime scene. Samson Katua, his ID was dropped in the actual scene of the murder (Abandoned Station). Vincent Harrison, his belt was used as a murder weapon. After gathering enough evidence, the killer turned out to be Sandra Winterforst, the Premium Class Passanger. Sandra denied evidence of being the killer, but she confessed after presenting the book A Machine Creates It All. Florence was confused how the book got her attention, Sandra explained of how the book was related to her, the book was like a prophecy to the future because everything much about it was happening right now. The story tells about a man who wanted revenge for the things people have done to him, so the man stole the weather machine from the military and used it to take the lives those who destroyed his life to ashes. Then, Sandra explains that some point in the story, a betrayer from the military helped the person stole the weather machine in exchange of money, and they got away from stealing the machine. Sandra realized that Henry was suspicious considering that he was the Commander of the Military, she investigated his actions and turned out to the one who stole the weather machine from the military. She decided to kill him before he could deliver the weather machine to the person who will start "The Winds of Tribulation". Judge Kabair questioned Sandra of why not tell the police instead killing the victim, Sandra responded that the police will think her as crazy. Judge Kabair sentenced Sandra 30 years in prison with 15 years of parole. Stats Victim * Henry Wellington '''(found bruises all over his body) Murder Weapon * '''Belt Killer * Sandra Winterfrost Crime Scenes Suspects Raymond Amber Train Operator Noah Haltboard Thief Sandra Winterfrost Premium Class Passenger Samson Katua Papua New Guinea Ambassador Vincent Harrison Former Wrestler Quasi Suspect(s) Matthew Roland Author Killer's Profile * The killer is right handed. * The killer reads A Machine Creates It All. * The killer has train access. * The killer wears an Brandsfort Park ID. * The killer wears earphones. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Train Tracks (Clues: Victim's Body, Pocket Watch, Photo; New Suspect: Raymond Amber) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00; The killer is right handed) * Examine Pocket Watch (Clue: Handprint) * Examine Handprint (New Suspect: Noah Haltboard) * Question Noah about stealing the pocket watch * Examine Photo (New Suspect: Sandra Winterfrost) * Question Sandra about why is she on the train station early * Investigate Train Station (Clue: Book) * Analyze Book (Hours: 7:00:00; The killer reads A Machine Creates It All) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 One Storm Up (6/7)